The Clocks Stand Still
by christina destiny
Summary: In the pleasent school of Hogwarts, a girl comes to shake things up. Causing trouble and turning heads. And falling for the most unlikliest of boys. Tons of things go wrong. And Voldemort may have to rethink his plan. [please give it a chance.]


"Dreadful, just dreadful."

Through red slits, the dark lord peered into the tearful eyes of his secret weapon. The one he had been searching the world for. This situtuation was rather odd, for he rarely took prisoners. Pity was not an emotion that Voldemort felt. Ever. His sickening eyes trailed her frail form. With this type of magical blood flowing threw her vains, how could anyone even think of allowing her to be raised as a muggle? The girl lay naked on stone floor. Muggle ink on her skin and muggle metal peircing various placed. Completely absurd.

"Malfoy. You missed something." Voldenmort stepped towards the figure on the ground. She whimpered. Her breath quickened and she began to cry silent tears. Voldemort traced a finger down her left shoulder blade. His finger catching something invisible, he grabbed it and yanked. A blood curtling scream erupted from her lips. Bearing her teeth, she lashed backward. Covering her bare breasts with one arm she aimed to claw at the horrible thing that has caused her so much pain.

Voldemort was not phased by the attack. He mearly laugh at her weakness. In his hand he now held a wing. Small in size. Translucent turqiouse. Like butterfly wings. The bottom wing began to be inked with an eye like symbol. Peacock in origin. The eye began to turn red then black and the small wing completely changed in appearance. Now Voldemort was holding a bat wing. But no sooner then its recent change, feathers grew from the bone. White and pure. Unicorn or angelic.

Voldemort threw the wing into the hands of the closest Death Eater. It was now crimson and dripping with sparkling blood. Lyons turned from the scene. He couldn't bare the huge gash down her shoulder blade. Of course, he sometimes fantasized about scratching and biting her until she bled in a sexual frenzy. But never did he think that this was necessary.

Another scream echoed the chamber. Malfoy now held two crimson feathered angel wings. Voldemortstood from his kneeling position on the floor and back away from the horribly wounded girl.

"The sisters are dead?" he asked, eyes never leaving her bleeding form.

"The entire living Boden clan is now dead, my lord." Whispered the young man standing next to the dark lord.

"And, _before_ killing them, you retreived their powers, yes?"

"All, Forty something of them, sir." The boy held up a large vial, swimming with different colored spirits.

"And the bodies?"

"Destroyed. Except for the sisters. Who are buried next to your father for safe keeping."

"Very good, Lyons. I am not one for giving rewards very often. But this shall act as a responsiblity too. Understand?"

Lyons nodded his head.

"I come to understand that your families have been fueding for centuries."

"Yes, my lord. Broken promises."

"Well, since you two are the last living in your families. I am giving her to you."

"What?!"

"Did you not hear me? Maybe I should rethink the arrangment..."

"NO! No, my lord, please. I will not fail you."

"Good. You'd better want to clean that up," Voldemort stated obviously pointing to the scene. "Or she will be dead within the minute."

Lyons's mind snapped back to its senses. "Oh, yes my lord." He flew himself down next to the girl. Tracing the bleeding wounds with his wand he muttered ancient words. The skin came together at the wand point. Her breath easened. He had also thrown in a numbing spell.

"If we are going to get into Hogwarts," Voldemort spoke. "She cannot go alone. I do not trust her. You must go with her. But in the mean time. You may do with her whatever you please. Just do not get attached. She has business to take care of. Do you follow?"

Lyons's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful figure on the floor. How he had longed for her. Ached to touch her bare skin. Breathe her scent. Taste her blood.

"Oh, yes, my lord. I follow completely. I will hold the responisbility with the utmost honor." Lyons's vioce quivered with excitement.

"Remember to be firm. Harsh if neccesarry. If she trys to run...I trust you to punish her." Voldemort took his eyes off the girl for merely a second to glance in Lyons's direction. "Boy, you do know how to punish her dont you?"

"Um. Well...to an extent, sire...i know --"

"Silence! Dont be foolish. Your mind is flooding with sexual desires. You know exactly how to punish her." And evil smirk grew across his face. "What is the most precious thing a woman has to offer? What is the greatest pain a woman can feel? You must know how to torture without magic if you are ever going to be powerful."

"I will not dissapoint you, my lord. I will not."

"Oh, Lyons, you better not. Because i know exactly what it is you want. And I am giving it to you. But before your heart beats another beat. I can have it destroyed." With these words, Lyons's eye grew sad. Voldemort continued, "Now, leave. Take her with you. Let her recover from...tonight's activities. She put up a fair fight."

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
